


quando um não quer, quatro não brigam

by masmanuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masmanuh/pseuds/masmanuh
Summary: Sehun está cansado das brigas no seu relacionamento com seus três namorados.sebaeksooyeol | sehunzinho bday





	quando um não quer, quatro não brigam

**Author's Note:**

> essa é uma história muito especial pra mim, foi escrita em 12/04 pelo aniversário do sehunzinho.  
> espero que gostem; sejam gentis ♥

\- Você sempre foi o mais quieto.

Kyungsoo ouviu o namorado mais novo dizer, mas não olhou pra ele. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que, caso o fizesse, veria muito mais coisas do que o evidente cansaço pincelado no rosto bonito de Oh Sehun, e ele tinha aquela certeza intrínseca de não saber se aguentaria desvendar toda aquela enxurrada de sentimentos mal guardados.

Um suspiro resignado foi tudo o que Sehun deixou quando se levantou da cama que dividiam e começou a andar no mesmo espaço, num ir e vir quase que ritmado. Ele estava cansado, era visível demais pra que qualquer um ousasse dizer não ver, e Kyungsoo nem sabia se conseguiria mais trazer algum descanso pra ele, não desde que tudo começou.

\- Vou passar uns dias com Jongin – anunciou e só então ganhou o olhar de Do, que arregalou os olhos numa evidente surpresa. – Acho que é melhor assim, por enquanto...

\- Vai mesmo nos deixar? – ele não queria ter soado tão sofrido, mas a voz soou tão quebradiça que era impossível de esconder. – Sabe que eles não fizeram por mal...

\- Eu sei, soo – se aproximou do mais velho, se ajoelhando diante dele pra lhe tomar o rosto bonito entre as mãos grandes. – Eu sei. Mas saber disso não adianta... eu tô cansado.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um breve momento ao sentir os lábios bonitos de Oh Sehun selando sua testa com toda a ternura de um mundo inteiro.

\- Promete me ligar todos os dias? – olhava nos olhos dele enquanto pedia, ganhando um sorrisinho mínimo como resposta e um aceno de cabeça. – Vou sentir sua falta.

\- São só uns dias... Até a poeira baixar, tudo bem?

E aí Sehun se levantou, arrumando os trajes sociais que vestia pra trabalhar, pegou uma mala pequena no fundo do guarda-roupa e começou a colocar algumas roupas.

Kyungsoo não queria pensar que estava escolhendo lados, mas naquela situação era exatamente isso o que parecia: que ele havia escolhido os dois namorados mais velhos ao invés do mais novo, mesmo que ele tivesse sido o primeiro a chegar.

Quando Sehun lhe deu um beijo na boca e disse tchau, porém, foi que a ficha começou a cair. Estava perdendo-o. E aquela porcaria toda havia começado talvez porque culpa sua, por se recusar a interferir quando ainda tinha tempo, e então tudo havia desandado do pior jeito possível, ao ponto de Sehun precisar se esconder na barra da saia do primo.

Suspirou e se jogou na cama, tentando encontrar soluções viáveis pra aquele amontoado de coisas erradas e fora dos seus devidos lugares e tudo o que conseguia fazer era se culpar e xingar deus e o mundo.

No fim das contas, a merda já estava toda feita e ninguém ali estava isento de culpa.

# X

Baekhyun chegou em casa com uma carranca enorme desenhada no rosto bonito, os lábios desenhados bem encurvados pra baixo e o cenho franzido no mais puro desgosto enquanto Chanyeol o acompanhava de perto, gesticulando rápido e falando alto, claramente irritado.

\- Eu não tô falando pra cê chegar em casa dizendo pro teu pai que chupa três paus por noite ou falar pra sua mãe quantas vezes você senta nos paus de três homens diferentes, porra! Tô dizendo que você tem que parar de dizer pra eles que vai levar a porra de uma esposa pra casa enquanto seus três namorados não têm o mínimo de credibilidade nessa merda dessa tua vida dupla, cacete! – vociferou, quase arrancando os cabelos num ato impulsivo de puxá-los com ambas as mãos numa tentativa obviamente falha de aplacar a própria raiva.

\- Mas que porra, Baekhyun; você não entende! – foi a vez do mais alto gritar. – Acha mesmo que alguém vai me respeitar se souber que eu sou viado?

\- Não tô acreditando nisso... – riu zombeteiro, completamente descrente.

\- No meu pavilhão, pessoas como eu são piada, cacete! Eu não quero que saibam, ok? As coisas não são fáceis pra mim como são pra você.

\- Fáceis? Você só pode tá brincando com a porra da minha cara, Park Chanyeol!

\- E não são? – ironizou, mesmo sabendo que seria a pior coisa à se fazer naquele momento.

\- Você sabe como ninguém que eu fui expulso cedo de casa, antes mesmo de alguém ter a menor das ideias sobre eu gostar ou não de transar se costas, tudo porque eu queria ser bailarino! Meus pais morreram anos atrás e eu nem pude ir ao enterro deles porque ninguém queria a aberração intoxicando a porra da alma dos santos celestiais. Não me venha falar em facilidades quando a merda mais difícil pra um homem nessa porra de lugar é viver sendo abertamente repudiado, ok?

Chanyeol queria dizer alguma coisa, mas sabia que estava errado. Baekhyun detestava falar sobre todas aquelas coisas que o magoavam até o cerne, e era óbvio que ele queria chorar, que queria se esconder em algum lugar solitário e ficar lá até que as coisas se aceitassem.

Por isso ele suspirou, esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos abertas e começou a repensar sobre a briga que começaram naquele dia desde que fora buscá-lo na porta do estúdio de balé. Baekhyun estava aos cacos, ele sabia e se sentia culpado por isso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era como se não conseguisse realmente fazer algo pra mudar aquela situação.

Queria abraçá-lo e trazer conforto, mas tinha certeza de que nunca foi o namorado que reconfortava alguém, aquele era Kyungsoo; ele era o que dava dores de cabeça e depois voltava arrependido, cheio de remorso e pedidos de desculpas que sempre eram atendidos.

Mas acontece que todo mundo estava cansado.

\- Há quanto tempo você tava aí? – perguntou baixinho, fazendo Baekhyun se virar e olhar um Kyungsoo taciturno que se aproximava a passos curtos.

\- O suficiente. – se sentou no sofá da sala, puxando Baekhyun pro seu colo, pronto pra fazer um carinho nos cabelos claros do namorado. – A gente precisa conversar. Nós três.

\- E cadê o Sehun? – perguntou Chanyeol.

\- É exatamente sobre isso que eu quero falar.

# X

Sehun terminou de tomar banho, botou uma roupa quentinha e foi se aconchegar ao lado de Jongin no sofá da sala, onde ele pretendia dormir por algumas noites até que se sentisse confortável de novo pra voltar pra casa.

Soojung estava lá, toda encolhida no estofado, a cabeça repousada no colo do marido enquanto recebia afagos nos cabelos longos e escuros. Ela era uma mulher linda, sempre foi, mas a beleza dela nunca foi o único motivo pra que Sehun a admirasse tanto. Ela era sua amiga desde que namorava Jongin, muitos anos antes, e foi ela que lhe convenceu a entrar naquele relacionamento com os três namorados.

O que tinha a perder?, ela dizia entre risinhos, sabendo de toda a história do primo do marido de cabo à rabo com aqueles outros três homens tão bonitos quanto complicados.

Todo mundo ali sabia do que tinha acontecido, estavam cientes de que Sehun também estava errado por querer fugir do olho do furacão quando sempre fez parte da ventania que o compunha, mas era assim que lidava com as coisas quando começava a ficar extremamente cansado e assustado com o rumo que ia tomando, pra só então, já de cabeça fria e mais calmo, resolver tudo do seu jeito.

Por isso ninguém ali se opôs quando ele pediu pra passar uns dias dormindo ali, mas não hesitariam nem por um segundo se precisassem mandá-lo de volta pra casa pra que acertasse o que tivesse de acertar, seja pro bem ou pro mal.

# X

Oh Sehun não se lembrava exatamente de quando conheceu Kyungsoo, Chanyeol ou Baekhyun, mas se lembrava exatamente de que costumavam morar na mesma vizinhança e estudar na mesma escola do bairro, por isso não foi exatamente difícil criarem uma amizade.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol moravam lado à lado e eram distintos como água e o vinho, talvez aquele tenha sido o motivo pra sempre estarem brigando, todo dia por um motivo completamente novo. O caso é que, no fim das contas, acabavam os quatro dividindo uma pizza na sala da casa de Kyungsoo e tudo acabava em risadas altas demais e cochichos sobre segredinhos de crianças.

Mas quando Sehun completou seus 13 anos de idade, a cabecinha toda confusa após ter visto dois coleguinhas trocando beijos no banheiro masculino da escola, foi que correu pros braços apaziguadores de Do Kyungsoo, com quem acabou dando seu primeiro, segundo e outros tantos beijos.

Ele sempre foi pequeno e adorável, mas quando beijava sua boca era como se houvesse se transformado numa pessoa completamente diferente, uma cheia de confiança e apertos firmes na cintura delgada que não tardava em fazer os dois caírem em risinhos envergonhados. Apesar de tudo, eram muito novos pra ultrapassar qualquer coisa que fosse.

Mas não murou mais que alguns meses, Sehun achava melhor terminarem porque morria de medo de ser descoberto pelos pais e acabar perdendo um dos amigos mais preciosos que havia feito na vida.

Parecia o certo a se fazer, mas tudo ficou estranhamente errado quando percebeu, mais alguns meses mais tarde, que Kyungsoo estava cheio de segredinhos demais com Park Chanyeol, os dois cheios de mãos atrapalhadas que esbarravam umas nas outras e risinhos de significados ímpares.

Mas Sehun não era burro nem nada e sabia bem perceber quando duas pessoas estavam interessadas, por isso nem foi surpresa quando um dia chegou à casa de Kyungsoo e o viu dando beijinhos no canto da boca de Chanyeol, fazendo-o sorrir todo tímido, ainda que fosse já tão alto quanto os meninos do terceiro ano do ensino médio.

Embora não tivesse ficado surpreso, não podia dizer que não estava magoado. Alguma coisa parecia errada demais quando Kyungsoo e Chanyeol estavam perto um do outro porque estranhamente Sehun queria que a atenção e os beijos dos dois fossem dele.

Nunca nem sequer tinha pensado em Chanyeol como alguém potencialmente interessante pra que quisesse dar uns beijos, inferno (na verdade, nunca sequer cogitou que o amigo pudesse gostar de garotos, talvez tenha sido por isso que criou certo bloqueio ao imaginá-lo com outro alguém).

E aí tinha Baekhyun e ele percebia que o amigo estava se corroendo tanto quanto ele porque, assim que os quatro se encontravam, Byun não se fazia rogado em deixar bem explícito que não aprovava os amigos mais novos trocando bitocas por aí.

Na verdade Chanyeol até chegou a achar que o problema era porque os dois eram garotos, e aquela conclusão errada fora o estopim pra a primeira briga feia que tivera com Baekhyun. Os dois ficaram dois meses inteiros sem nem dividir o mesmo metro quadrado, se evitando como o diabo que foge da cruz.

E foi Kyungsoo quem conversou com os dois, foi ele quem fez aqueles dois imbecis se acertarem de uma vez por todas.

Mas, apesar disso tudo, Chanyeol também não durou tanto com Kyungsoo, mas era porque já estava com seus 15 anos de idade e seus pais queriam conhecer sua namoradinha e ele, amedrontado até o último fio de cabelo no rabo, decidiu que precisava levar uma garota em casa e alegrar os familiares.

Baekhyun era o mais ranzinza dentre os quatro porque achava que o mundo era injusto pra cacete e vivia pra xingar deus e o mundo por seus pais não aceitarem que ele quisesse participar do clube de balé da escola, e não do maldito time de futebol que todos os garotos da sua idade sonhavam em entrar.

Sehun o entendia, era mesmo uma merda quando seus pais não apoiam nem minimamente seus desejos e preferências.

E foi com toda a raiva de mil planetas se colidindo que Baekhyun certa vez chegou em Sehun, na casa dele mesmo, dentro do quarto de porta trancada, e lhe tascou um beijo de tirar o fôlego e segredou que queria fazer aquilo há muito tempo.

Mas, no fim da noite da semana seguinte, foi na cama de Kyungsoo que Baekhyun terminou; os dois bêbados feito gambás, tontos e excitados como dois cães no cio.

Sehun soube disso porque Chanyeol viu os dois se beijando e precisou desabafar, porque Sehun era a única pessoa no universo em quem confiaria pra conversar sobre aquele tipo de coisa. E foi com gosto de cerveja e lágrima que Chanyeol o beijou pela primeira vez, todo desengonçado como só ele conseguia ser, e no dia seguinte colocaria a culpa em toda a bebida que meteu pra dentro durante a festa, tudo pra não confessar o quanto desejava o menino mais novo dos Oh.

Alguns anos depois, porém, as coisas mudaram drasticamente porque Baekhyun foi expulso de casa por querer ser bailarino e a família não queria um desgosto daqueles em casa. Foi toda uma comoção sem tamanho porque Baekhyun chorava no meio da rua, uma mochila enorme nas costas e um envelope na mão.

Havia ganhado uma bolsa numa boa faculdade da capital, contou aos pais e esperava pelo menos um olhar morno em troca, e não toda uma série de esporros e uma mochila cheia de roupas jogada nas suas costas e os gritos decepcionados dos pais.

Ele nem se dignou a se despedir de ninguém, irado como estava, e só foi se comunicar com os outros amigos quando já estava bem instalado no dormitório da faculdade, fazendo o que gostava, mas sentindo-se sozinho como em nenhum outro momento.

Os anos foram passando e Kyungsoo foi pra faculdade também, cursar literatura e inglês porque queria ser escritor. Havia ganhado uma cafeteria de herança dos avós alguns anos antes e pretendia tocar o negócio enquanto estivesse na capital, pra conseguir dinheiro e se manter, sem precisar do dinheiro dos pais enquanto estivesse estudando fora.

O último a partir foi Chanyeol, mas por motivos diferentes.

Chanyeol vinha de uma geração de bombeiros e seu pai se orgulhava muito por ter passado o legado para o filho mais novo, principalmente porque ele se destacava e foi questão de tempo pra que ele fosse mandado pra uma divisão maior, na capital.

Foi todo um chororô quando a família se despediu dele, o próprio Chanyeol chorava feito menino ranhento que acaba de sair das fraldas, mas Oh Sehun não; Oh Sehun não derramou uma lágrima que fosse.

Ele sentia muito e estava sentindo falta dos três hyungs e doía como o diabo, mas decidiu que não choraria, não enquanto soubesse que poderia reencontrá-los em algum momento e matar toda a saudade que queimava de dentro pra fora.

Quando decidiu que queria fazer administração, seus pais apoiaram e ele se pegou pensando sobre como Baekhyun estaria agora, caso tivesse recebido aquela mesma reação da própria família.

Sabia que ele estava bem, que estava trabalhando numa escola de dança, mas saber disso e ver com os próprios olhos nunca foi a mesma coisa e ele queria ver, tocar, sentir. Queria enxergar com os próprios olhos como estava seu hyung que tanto odiava o mundo, embora amasse a dança como não amava mais nada.

Não havia perdido contato com os amigos naqueles anos todos, apesar de se falarem muito pouco, às vezes passando meses até que conseguissem ao menos fazer chamada no skype pra que todo mundo pudesse matar um pouquinho da saudade de uma vez só. Foi por isso que foi parar na casa de Kyungsoo quando também se mudou pra capital.

Do Kyungsoo continuava pequeno, mas muito mais bonito do que um homem tinha o direito de ser. Não estranhou quando um dia acordou no meio da noite, tendo sonhos eróticos com o amigo, que dormia no quarto ao lado, e teve que se tocar porque não conseguia tirar o maldito sonho da cabeça pra fazer o pau abaixar.

Kyungsoo riu bastante, meses depois, quando lhe contou sobre aquilo, debaixo do cobertor dele, os dois despidos após tórridas horas de sexo. Parecia não ter se passado nem um dia sequer desde que trocavam beijinhos escondidos no quarto da casa dos Do, na adolescência, mas ao mesmo tempo tudo estava indiscutivelmente diferente.

Encontraram Baekhyun quando ele estava procurando um lugar pra morar, recém formado na faculdade e com emprego garantido num estúdio renomado. Os três decidiram, então, que seria bom morar juntos, afinal, se conheciam por toda uma vida e Kyungsoo e Sehun jamais deixariam um amigo sem lugar pra ficar.

Estranho mesmo foi descobrir que Baekhyun e Chanyeol haviam se encontrado numa festa e estavam de rolo, mesmo que não fosse nada fixo. Fazia tanto tempo que os quatro não estavam juntos que foi como um golpe no estômago de Sehun perceber o quanto desejava os três igualmente.

Ele queria os beijos calmos de Kyungsoo, a fúria de Baekhyun e queria muito os braços longos e quentes de Chanyeol.

Sentia-se estranho e errado por querer tanto que seus sonhos com aqueles três homens tão infinitamente distintos se concretizassem. Não eram simplesmente sonhos eróticos, era muito mais do que uma simples tensão sexual e talvez fosse exatamente por isso que se assustava tanto ao se pegar pensando naquilo.

Droga! Eram seus amigos de infância ali, mesmo que todos já tivessem se envolvido uns com os outros e àquela altura fossem todos adultos e tudo o mais...

Foi aí que entrou Soojung e seus conselhos pra que conversasse com os três. O que tinha a perder? O que poderia dar errado, além de receber um sonoro e triplo não?

A surpresa, no entanto, veio quando os três mais velhos pareceram aliviados ao dizer que tentariam fazer dar certo e que todos ali, dali em diante, seriam namorados.

Mas Chanyeol era medroso demais quando se tratava de se assumir pra família e jamais conseguiria apresentar três homens como seus namorados pra toda uma família conservadora cheia de costumes ortodoxos. Os pais de Sehun não sabiam, mas desconfiavam. Os de Baekhyun... bom...

Os únicos a aceitar alguma coisa ali eram os pais de Kyungsoo, que descobriu após alguns anos morando na capital que seus pais sempre souberam sobre sua sexualidade. Foi sutil, começou com um “quando vai trazer um namorado pra casa, heim?” vindo da mãe, e logo ele ente deu que ela sabia. Talvez fosse coisa de mãe saber dessas coisas.

E ela sabia dos quatro. Achava estranho, mas não pretendia interferir em nada que deixasse seu filho, adulto e vacinado, feliz.

E era exatamente aquela questão que tanto aborrecia Baekhyun. Ele podia ir até a casa de Sehun e de Kyungsoo e se sentir livre pra fazer carinho nos namorados sem ser repreendido, podia cozinhar junto com as sogras e conversar sobre aleatoriedades com os sogros, enquanto que com os pais de Park era sempre tudo muito forçado.

Ele não queria que Chanyeol expusesse sua sexualidade de uma hora pra outra, porque sabia que Chanyeol não aguentaria perder o apoio da família por nada nesse mundo, mas queria que ele parasse de prometer levar uma esposa e filhos pra casa quando sabia que, pra que isso acontecesse, teria que abrir mão do que os quatro tinham.

Baekhyun era cabeça dura e ranzinza e medroso, morria de medo de perder um dos namorados porque eles eram sua única família e ele jamais saberia lidar com o fato de que Chanyeol ainda pensava em se casar com qualquer pessoa no universo que não fosse ele, Sehun e Kyungsoo.

Por isso as brigas ficaram cada vez mais intensas, por isso vivia gritando com Park, morrendo de vontade de meter um murro naquele rosto tão bonito, várias vezes sendo impedido por um Sehun esbaforido e claramente cansado do trabalho.

Chanyeol saía de casa batendo a porta com força, Baekhyun desabava no choro e restava à Kyungsoo lhe consolar enquanto Sehun preparava a cama pra que os três dormissem juntos até Chanyeol voltar pra casa e se juntar à eles.

Isso até aquele dia em que Sehun saiu de casa.

Todos ali se sentiam extremamente culpados e sabiam que precisavam sentar e conversar como os adultos maduros que eram, mas estavam tão cansados... talvez o melhor mesmo fosse se afastar um pouco.

Pensando nisso foi que cada um tomou um banho morno e, pela primeira vez em anos, dormiram em camas separadas.

# X

O próprio Baekhyun decidiu que seria bom ligar pra Sehun, pedindo pra que ele voltasse pra casa; Kyungsoo estava certo, precisavam conversar. De noite, depois do trabalho, estavam os quatro sentados na cama que costumavam dormir, todos cheios de arrependimentos e Baekhyun parecendo prender um choro muito mal contido.

Ele sempre foi o mais forte de todos, por isso era tão difícil vê-lo com o nariz avermelhado e os olhos inchados de tanto chorar durante o banho. Os outros três queriam muito cuidar dele, mas tinham que se acertar antes.

\- Então... – Kyungsoo começou incerto, cheio de dedos.

\- Eu sei que não tenho sido o melhor dos namorados – Chanyeol começou, a face impassível não demonstrando nenhum pouco da tristeza impregnada na voz. – Talvez eu até seja o pior... – suspirou. – Deixo Baekhyun zangado, a gente briga, vocês interferem... o Sehun até foi se esconder com o Jongin e isso não acontece desde... desde nunca.

\- Pare de exagero, você sabe que isso já aconteceu antes – Sehun falou, a voz morosa em cansaço. – Todos nós aqui temos nossa parcela de culpa, ok?

\- A verdade é que nós três conversamos ontem, Hun-ah, e decidimos tirar um final de semana pra viajar. – Kyungsoo sorriu fraco, procurando a mão do mais novo dentre todos pra entrelaçar seus dedos. – Você quer ir junto?

\- Pode ser – sorriu calmo. – Talvez seja uma boa ideia.

Então Baekhyun realmente começou a chorar e todo mundo se viu no dever de ampará-lo. Ele soluçava e dizia não querer perder nenhum dos namorados, pedia desculpas por ser impulsivo e brigar tanto com Chanyeol, que por sua vez decidiu que contaria aos pais que não pretendia se casar com uma moça, por hora ocultando o verdadeiro motivo, é claro.

Baekhyun recebeu todos os beijos que tinha o direito de receber, os abraços quentinhos e cheios de amor. Talvez ainda houvesse um quê de culpa em cada um deles, até porque não era como se todos os problemas tivessem sumido porque conseguiram conversar daquela vez e resolver aquelas pendências.

Baekhyun não deixaria de ser ranzinza e odiar o mundo, assim como Sehun não deixaria de fugir pra casa de Soojung e Jongin quando as coisas ficassem pesadas; Kyungsoo sempre seria o apaziguador que era o mais quieto de todos, mas nunca o mais santo; e Chanyeol não deixaria por tão cedo de viver sob a sombra de uma heterossexualidade inexistente dentro dele.

Mas, por enquanto, cada um deles estava aceitando o que o outro tinha pra dar, porque estavam cem por cento naquele relacionamento e, caso quisessem que desse certo, teriam que continuar tentando e conversando como os quatro adultinhos que eram.

# X

Baekhyun entrou no quarto de hotel como um furacão, deixando a porta escancarada enquanto ia direto pro banheiro, logo fazendo surgir um Chanyeol carrancudo pela porta aberta.

Ele tinha um mini game na mão e um bico enorme nos lábios, a pele do rosto mais branca que o normal por conta do tanto de protetor solar que havia passado – é pra proteger ainda mais, Sehun disse mais cedo, quando desceram pra piscina do hotel cinco estrelas.

\- O que foi que aconteceu, heim? – Kyungsoo perguntou como quem não queria nada, fechando o livro enorme que lia.

\- O Baekhyun! Ele derrubou meu mini game novinho dentro da porra da piscina, esse bastardo! – ralhou, a voz soando mais alta do que esperava.

\- Bastardo é uma porra! – Baekhyun voltou do banheiro pelado como veio ao mundo. – Você perdeu na sua vez e não quis me entregar o jogo! Qual era mesmo a regra, heim?

\- Você não precisava ter jogado a merda do jogo dentro da porcaria da piscina só pra me provar seu ponto, inferno! – gesticulava furiosamente.

\- Eu que paguei por esse lixo; jogo de novo na água, se eu quiser!

Ouviu Chanyeol rosnar ao mesmo tempo em que Sehun entrava no quarto, todo descrente por ver a porta arreganhada, a soleira toda encharcada, Chanyeol com aquela cara cheia de protetor solar e um Baekhyun pelado e furioso.

\- Mas que porra é essa aqui?

Quando os três começaram a argumentar ao mesmo tempo, Kyungsoo deu um meio sorriso, suspirou e se levantou da cama. Estava na hora de acalmar os nervos outra vez e só ele mesmo saberia lidar com seus três namorados.

No fim das contas, eram quatro homens extremamente distintos que tinham tudo pra dar errado, mas estavam ali pra provar que tudo bem ir contra o que acreditavam sobre eles, desde que continuassem felizes e se amando, desde que um fosse a família do outro.


End file.
